The Burning flame
by Luna Kiyomizu
Summary: First Fanfiction sorry...just give me helpful tips on making the story good. A girl who is an assassin who also works meet for the Japanese police and she meets who else,L. What will happen if she meets him? Like I said helpful tips no being mean.
1. Chapter 1

Real Name: Lunabell Katrina

Alias: Artemis De' Chevalier

Age: 17

Personality: She always is calm and considers everyone's needs above her own. When she's with familiar people, she has a bubbly and cheerful aura around her and it spreads. However on assignment, she is always cold and emotionless. She gives an icy glare and is cautious of her surroundings.

Looks: She has straight long flowing hair, down to her knees and blue clear sapphire eyes. When she's on assignment, her eyes turn a red ruby color and her hair is a vibrant red as well. It looks flames are coming out of it, but not really.

Family: Morbid (Her mother who is a shinigami) Father deceased

Past: Her mother (Morbid but her human name was Lina) was once human and when she had Lunabell, Lunabell died at birth. When she asked the doctors and nurses to leave her alone, she held the dead baby and prayed. She had said "Please to anyone who might be listening, God…. Please bring my baby back." Suddenly the shinigami king appeared right beside her. She wasn't scared but only hoped that this monster would revive the motionless child. The King made her a deal where she becomes a shinigami. Lina knew about Shinigami in mythology, she agreed on two conditions. Her child will be spared from anything relating the death note and the Shinigami and that she will have the power to be close to heaven. The king agreed and gave the child to life back with her hair turning into a flaming red then to a pitch black. The power that the King gave the baby was the Flame of the gods. To burn through any darkness. As soon as the baby girl opened her eyes, she grabbed the Shinigami king's finger and laughed. He was surprised at this and thought the baby was interesting. He left fairly quickly and Lina died when Lunabell was 3. She died when she was heading to work. She ran away and lived by herself and was picked up by a man who was a murderer (Not Beyond Birthday) He taught her how to kill to be an assassin, but took care of her as his own daughter then was killed by the police. She lived entirely alone living as a hitman by the age of 7. Lunabell also worked as a detective after going to Japan and aced the test to become part of the Japanese police force.

Likes: Candy, Soda, Snacks, Cake, Reading, Singing, Having fun with Matsuda and honing her killing skills.

Dislikes: Kira, annoying people and Pink

Affinity: (like L and his sweets, Mello and his chocolate and so forth) Pocky


	2. Chapter 2

Lunabell's POV

I wake up to a loud annoying beeping sound. I slam my hand to shut it up and look at it. Its 7:50 and I had to get to the office in an hour. _Ah man _I thought to myself and instantly got up fast. I took a very quick shower and got dressed. I had on a white shirt and a striped red and black sweater over it. A pair of black shorts a few inches past my fingers and striped knee high socks with my trusty sneakers. I leave with no breakfast and grabbed everything I needed and a couple of weapons I might need, in addition my skateboard. I race out of my apartment and head down the street on the skateboard and barely made it by few minutes.

_Ah man I need to wake up earlier _I sulk in my head. I see Matsuda as he passes me a cup of coffee. He smiles at me with an innocent look and I accept the hot drink. Matsuda has been my best friend since we were both young and we were always underappreciated. His smile widens and says "You really were cutting it close there for a bit there Arte." "Yeah I know. Thanks for the coffee Matsu." I smile at back at him and he replies with his usual no problem and smile. Then Yagami-san came to tell us that Matsuda and I were coming to the ICPO meeting. Matsuda looked like he was a little puppy that was wagging his tail back and forth. I ask him "Does this have to do anything to the mysterious heart attacks?"

"Yes"

"I see"

"What are you wearing?"

"Whatever I could grab"

"*sigh* did you come late again?"

I hang my head down and said yeah in a small voice.

Yagami-san always treated me like a daughter and always took care for me. I can always tell him anything… well almost anything. What he doesn't know is that I'm high skilled assassin Fire. They came up with the name because the rumor of my first few kills spread like wild fire and those who have seen me was my hair and my eyes that showed through my mask of a fox when I'm assigned to kill. No one knows who the real person is behind it and knows close to nothing about the hit man.

He sighs and said fine, but to try to get here early. I nodded and he tells me and Matsuda to come with him now. Matsuda yells "WHAT WERE GOING THERE NOW?" I stood there plugging my ears and tried to see if he damaged my ears. Yagami-san just rubs his temples together and says "Matsuda yes we are going now and please stop screaming." Matsuda hangs his head in shame and he whispers sorry like a child being scolded by their parents. We got into Yagami-san's car and we made it to the ICPO HQ. As Yagami-san and Matsuda walk in, I see a man with a trench coat and a hat covering his face with a briefcase. It looked impossible to see how old with that mask on. We exchanged glances for a slight second. Then, Matsuda came to grab me and said "Arte c'mon the chief is waiting." I nodded and left with him.

Watari's POV

_I wonder who is that girl _I think to myself as I prepare to go inside the building.

Lunabell's POV

We were seated and I took a glance around my surrounding and some of the guys were giving me shady and dirty looks. They kept whispering to each other "Hey who is that girl?" or "Do you think she's lost?" or my personal favorite "Why is a little brat here?" I walked and ignored them all and stayed quiet. Apparently Matsuda was starting to get worried and asked me "How can you stay strong to all that?" "I don't care what they say to me. As long as I know who I am, they can't break me with little insults." I scoffed. He smiles and nodded in understandment and admiration of what I said.

Matsuda's POV

As we were sitting, I saw everyone giving nasty looks at Artemis and were insulting because she was just young. I look at her and think to myself how is it she could be so strong for a 17 year old. I ask her "How can you stay strong to all that?" She gave me an answer that I was amazed at. "I don't care what they say to me. As long as I know who I am, they can't break me with little insults.

Lunabell's POV

The meeting was starting. They started talking 0n the recent heart attacks that were causing criminals to die. I tuned everyone else out and started to think my thoughts on the case. I made my own theories of what was happening. So far on what I got is that the killer's 1st victim was the Shinjuku killer who kidnapped 8 people in that daycare. I told Yagami-san this, but what I didn't tell him was that the killer needed a name and a face, but I have no evidence on that. So I never told him that last part. I sat quietly until someone suggested we bring L. everyone stopped to whisper about L. Matsuda asked me "Who is L?"

I started to explain for his sake. "L is the world's number 1 detective in the world. Below him are Eraldo Coil and Deneuve the 2nd and 3rd greatest detectives in the world. He has solved numerous cases and that had the police baffled. However, he takes cases that spark his interests. No one knows what L looks like or who he is." I finished my explanation and the old farts in the room started to argue about L. Suddenly, the room became quiet as the same man I saw outside came into the building said "L is already on the move." He walks up to the front with a laptop with an English font L came on the screen and the projector screen flashed the same L.

"Greetings to the ICPO."

I knew he was alternating his voice with a voice changer and started to listen.

Watari's POV

I looked around to see the young lady I saw outside sitting with the Japanese police. She looked normal and young. She couldn't be over to 18 at the very least. It appears she had no strange habits. Nothing more than a young teenage woman. She seems to be a charming woman with a hint of mysterious around her. Then one of the men starts to dispute against L and comparing the woman who they don't seem to trust. She stands up with an odd- looking hat that resembles cat ears to hides her eyes.

Lunabell's POV

The old men started to argue about me and L on how we can be trusted. I put my hat to cover my eyes and stand up.

"I see no reason why this argument has switched from L to me. I already know that you distrust me because of my young age and looks. I cannot argue that it may seem impossible that I can be part of law enforcement, but get over it. I'm here and it's already too late to kick me out of this meeting because I know information on this case if the media were to get a hold of they would be questioning you and everybody here. If you don't believe if you can't trust me, then fine. I like to see you try to get far in this case. As for your distrust in L, I trust him. He has solved cases that the police of every area couldn't solve. If you have theories better than L, well then, as they say "Step up to the plate.""

"Why you-!"

I cut him off. "Unless you want to say something that pertains to this case than be quiet." I sit with a calm look. And they start listening to L and that he was going to work with the Japanese police. Matsuda and Yagami-san stand up in surprise. I already knew that part. Soon the meeting was over. Yagami-san stood in front of me and had a stern look on his face. I looked to Matsuda and he was scared as I probably was. I hung my head in shame and didn't hear a scolding. Instead, I felt a hand on my head petting it. I looked up and Yagami-san wasn't mad, he was beaming a crooked smile." Just wish that you had picked a more easier way to prove yourself, instead with that you have." I smiled and started to laugh nervously.

Watari's POV

After the young lady sit down, I was even more impressed with the eloquence she showed in front of the men. If anyone could see under my mask, they could see that my eyes were widened significantly. She stood up for someone that she had never met and stood up for herself quite well. I saw her with the 2 policemen she was sitting down with and they all had smiles. I left and went back to L.


	3. Chapter 3

(L is actually 23 in the story because I just wanted it to be not that much of an age difference.)

*~Recap~*

Watari's POV

After the young lady sit down, I was even more impressed with the eloquence she showed in front of the men. If anyone could see under my mask, they could see that my eyes were widened significantly. She stood up for someone that she had never met and stood up for herself quite well. I saw her with the 2 policemen she was sitting down with and they all had smiles. I left and went back to L.

Lunabell's POV

Yagami-san, Matsuda and I were walking to get coffee, Matsuda asked about the hat I put on in the middle of the meeting before I stood up.

"Hey Arte."

"Hmm?"

"What was that hat that you put on? The one with cat ears on it." I looked with serenity as I looked at the black hat shoved into my pocket.

"Before my mom died when I was 3, I was shopping with her for food and she saw me look at the hat on the display window in a shop. We went in the store and she got me the hat. After that we went shopping and she got me a surprise that was waiting for me at home. A teddy bear with button eyes and soft fur. I had this hat and the bear since then."

Matsuda's mouth was open and said "I'm sorry. You must have loved her very much."

"No don't sweat it. I did love her with every fiber of my being."

Yagami-san cuts in the conversation when he mystically came up with coffee for me and Matsuda.

"How did she die?" My eyes felt like they were about to cry. But I held the tears back.

"She died when she was heading to work. By then I was as smart as a 5th grader so, she knew she could leave me in the house. I played all day with my bear and wore the hat she gave me. When the police came by later that evening, I heard them talking about my mom. They said she was killed when she barely got out of her car and got stuck in the crossfire when she working on her shift."

"What did she work as?" Yagami-san asked.

"A waitress."

"Oh."

I stood up, had a smile on my face, eyes brightened and said cheerfully,

"Alright outta the past. All we need to do is focus on the case ahead and L."

They nodded and looked out the window in front of us.

L's POV

I was listening on the ICPO's issues on trusting me; a girl stands out in the crowd and was standing up for me. She looked in her late teenage years and she had long flowing hair that was as black as ink. She was wearing a striped sweater and black shorts. She was seated next to members if the Japanese police. As she kept talking, I also seemed to notice, she was wearing a hat that looked like cat ears, covering her eyes._ It looks so cute. _I thought to no one in the room, and I shook my head and shove that thought into the deepest reaches of my mind. She had said she trusted me. Soon after that, the meeting was over and I logged off. I was eating the last of my cake when I said to myself "Hmmm…. I want to test her. But I need that cake Watari's going to get me."

Lunabell's POV

I got home and looked at my emails. I noticed a job for me. It was from a person from a guy named Nate Collin. I checked out his story and it was confirmed. I looked at the job. He wanted me to kill a man that was hiding out in the area here. I sent a message saying it will take 3 days and be handed until my payment first. He replied back in 2 hours saying check your bank account. I did and saw the payment paid in full. I s have 2 separate accounts. This one was under another alias and the other was just in case someone was checking up on me.

I checked up on my target and put up my little spider cameras. They got a picture of the guy and the whereabouts and they scurried off. I ate, went to bed and let my little inventions get me my information. _I want to see L _was my last thought before I curled up with the bear my mom got me and went to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning (Same POV)

I woke up earlier but, I nearly almost was out of the room to get to the office. Today I was wearing a dress shirt with a red tie and skirt. I had a black coat and legwarmers on too. (Like Amu Hinamori in Shugo Chara.) It was the only thing I had close to business like. I have others like it but blue and purple. I race to the office on a skateboard.

I made it in time and the case was getting easier. I was lazily eating pocky and tuned out the info I already knew. I heard someone saying the time of death and I said to myself in a whisper "Looks like that Kira is a student." Of course I was sitting next to Matsuda in the far off side, hoping would not see me, said "What did you say?" Watari (I learned his name later when I was taking with Yagami-san) Yagami-san said "Would De' Chevalier-san like to add in to talk of the Kira case?" I took the pocky out of my mouth and said my theory.

"I believe that Kira is a student, most likely a high school student." You could basically gear everyone gasp. I continued on. "The times of deaths have occurred after school and it would be between students gets out and it couldn't be a child. They would kill the people they hate. And adults would only kill people so they can benefit from it. So it has to be a young adult." "I agree." I heard the laptop behind us in front of Watari. Everyone turned to the screen while L was extending my theory. I sat back down and took a small nap.

"Arte… Arte wake up." I flutter my eyes open. And I see Matsuda over me with a new box of pocky for me. I smiled and he went off to talk to Aizawa. I look in the back with Watari. I grabbed my skateboard to the break room that I usually bake for me. I had 2 strawberry shortcake slices and went back to still see Watari sitting there. I walked over to him.

"Hello Watari."

"Hello De' Chevalier-san."

"I brought you something. I brought 2 slices so you could give one to L, if he likes it that is."

He looks at me and I saw his mask crease up to a smile after a few moments and says,

"Thank you De' Chevalier-san"

"You're welcome and you can just call me Arte, short for Artemis."

He nods and started to question me.

"Arte, how old are you?"

"17 and my guess is that you are an elderly person, most likely around 70 years old. Due to the sound of your voice I am not wrong." He looks at me surprised, I think. He continues his questions and he finished them quick. All of them were relating to my personal facts( but not too personal) and my past, but I lied. I just hope he never does has to know what I really am.

"You seem to be very intelligent for your age. I think you would have easily come to Whammy's."

"You own the orphanage that was made to those who are gifted."

"How did you know?"

"I have my informants."

"Well… I guess I'll have to leave it at that."

"Yup. I'm sorry to have to leave, but I have a few things that needs me. Well I hope L likes the cake. And with that I left.

Watari's POV

The discussion of the Kira case has come to an end and I happened to notice that De' Chevalier-san went somewhere in a rush. L was asking me who was the girl. I only told him that her last name was De' Chevalier. As the door opened to reveal said person, I shut the laptop and made changed the connection to be a one way. I assume he knows what I'm going to do. She came up to me with 2 slices of cake. I stared at the woman that was merely standing in front of me with a smile.

"Hello Watari."

"Hello De' Chevalier-san"

"I brought you something. I brought you 2 slices so, you could give one to L, if he likes it that is."

I look up to her and realized that no one has treated me or give any thought to L. It made me happy that someone can look past what others deem as unapproachable, and do of what the opposite of the people around us.

I beamed at her and gave her my thanks.

"You're welcome and you can just call me Arte, short for Artemis." I nodded. I wanted to know what kind of person she is. I asked question from her life at home and work to her past. She seemed to not answer, but she just gave lies on that subject. As I start to talk to her more, I see her intelligence is very high. I knew she would be an important part to the Kira case.

L's POV

I was talking with Watari and the screen went black. "Watari… Watari." He never ignored me when I called his name. I heard him talking with the same voice I heard at the ICPO discussion. I never got to see her face or eyes. I heard Watari starting to ask her a few things that are about her. The more I heard, I became more intrigued about her more and more. I heard a very tiny pause when her past was being interrogated, small, but still suspicious. _She obviously has something to hide. What is it in her past that she would lie about? _More and more of the inquiries about her keep piling on in my mind. They stopped as soon as she said she was leaving. I don't know why I felt a little sad to hear her leaving to go home. Why is it that this girl is mysterious? Why?

"Master L. Did you overhear everything?"

"Yes. Watari you can come back now."

"All right then. I'll be back soon."

The connection was severed and I sat back a little and put my thumb close to my lips and started to ponder on what that girl is hiding, why is it that I feel anxious to see her, and why does she entice me as a strawberry shortcake.

*~At her apartment~*

Lunabell's POV

I looked at the footage my little spiders after coming home, have received and the security cameras that were placed close to the target. He seemed to be a creature of habit and I knew it was going to be easy. He woke up at 6:30 in his apartment that was cheap, got showered and dressed , went to work and he would always get a coffee break and went straight back to work. After his job, he just went home and just do some more paperwork for work and watch T.V. He went to asleep at 9:30. I had to kill him tonight. I can't tomorrow due to the next meeting at the police force. I moved to my closet and got my pitch black trench coat with all my weapons that I might need. To make sure that people wouldn't recognize me, I had stilts, used bandages to make me appear flat chested and a blonde so close to platinum wig. Finally grabbing my 40 in. stainless steel sword and grabbed my mask. I head down to the target's place and went through the lobby. The clerk was asleep, so I had no problems going through the front door. I ditched the wig at the door of his room and picked his lock.

I went in and got my hair and eyes to be a scarlet red. I inched closer to the victim. He wakes to my presence close at hand and was about to scream until I rammed my right arm to his throat.

"Please… have mercy. I'll give you whatever you want, money, fame ANYTHING!"

" There is nothing that you can give me." was the final thing he heard. My knife at my leg went through his heart.

"I'm sorry you couldn't live. Maybe if it gives you any condolences, I have died once. It'll be blissful for you." I went and erased all of my being there and went out to the window.

Now that I was outside, I went to change my appearance with a dirty blonde wig in my coat and pulled out purple contacts. Changing to a periwinkle v –neck and a pair of jeans, I went out and went home.

_How long until my time to stop killing will end? Nah that's as possible as pigs can fly over hell that has been frozen. _I laugh at my own idea and gaze to the sky filled with stars.

_Maybe if I wish to the stars, I can get my wish to stop killing other people no matter how evil they were. Maybe I can calm my flaming hair and eyes too. The fire can keep burning, but what happens if the flame doesn't like to be blazing and wants to be put out. _

I guess I'll have to find out sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

*~Recap~*

_How long until my time to stop killing will end? Nah that's as possible as pigs can fly over hell that has been frozen._I laugh at my own idea and gaze to the sky filled with stars.

_Maybe if I wish to the stars, I can get my wish to stop killing other people no matter how evil they were. Maybe I can calm my flaming hair and eyes too. The fire can keep burning, but what happens if the flame doesn't like to be blazing and wants to be put out._

I guess I'll have to find out sooner or later.

The Next Morning

I wake up before my alarm and turn it off. I never get much sleep after an assignment. My clock's bright glow showed that it was 4:17 AM. _Jeez I wake up before the butt crack of dawn shows._ Sighing loudly, I check my bank account. There are 2, one that those who are paying me to do jobs for them to transfer my pay and the other is for those looking for me. Not that they'll ever find me anyway.

It looks like I've been paid a hefty price this time. Since it's still early, I eat my breakfast and do my morning routine. After taking a shower, I turn my hair and eyes at their blazing red color. It was at a moderate shade of red, not too bright, not too dark. My hair and eyes turn to their normal colors and I dress for the morning. The same as yesterday, but a dark blue. I took my bag filled with pocky, my skateboard and wore my cat hat. It was still about 3 hours until I need to go to the office, but I might as well go.

The way I feel afterwards when I do an assassination is pretty much guilt. Seeing life before your very eyes that fade, it haunted me. I should get used to it, but I can't. Lately, the Kira case is something that I see personally. I kill people that are evil for evil people. This guy is the same, but he is doing it for his own purpose, to be god. If god even exist in the first place. I kill because it's all I have left. I make it to the front desk and see 2 guys look at me with shock. They always have the morning shift and see me late. Their names are Kouichi and Shu.

"Wow… you're early. Should we be expecting an earthquake anytime soon?" Kouichi asks playfully.

"Hahahaha anything else you want to laugh your butt off?" Shu steps in.

"C'mon now. It's pretty rare to see you here in the morning and this early." I smile at them and giggle.

"Yeah I suppose it is. Hey Kou-chan, Shu-chan. If Matsu comes here and asks about me, tell him I'm not here and I'm sick. I want to scare him."

The 2 nods at me and I skate my way to my office. I sleep in here sometimes, but mostly when I kill people and feel bad. I start to sing a song that always made me feel better. You see as I grew mature I started to go through hormonal girl phases. Boys happened to be one of them.

_I'm searching for the white knight in shining armor. I'm looking for the hero to carry me home and with my own eyes I see._

_I want the who cares for me and will protect with his all. As I look across the dance floor at the ball, you were the only thing I saw. Your gaze met mine, as we flew above the tiled floor._

I never got to finish the song, since I haven't fallen in love before. The lyrics weren't good, but music was. I start to sing other songs. Little did she know that a certain elderly man in a trench coat and mask that covered his face was watching the young girl.

_What if it makes you sad at me? What if it makes you laugh now, but you cry as you fallen asleep? And what if it takes your breath and you can hardly breathe? What if it makes the last sound be the very best sound? What if what I want makes you sad at me and is it all my fault or can I fix it please?_

_Cause you know that I'm always all for you. (2x)_

_What if it makes you lose faith in me? What if it makes you question every moment you cannot see? And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key? What if it makes you ask how you can let it all go? What if what I want makes you sad at me and is it all my fault or can I fix it please?_

_Cause you know that I'm always all for you. (2x)_

_(all for you)_

_And if this be our last conversation, this be the last time that we speak for a while, don't lose hope. And don't let go, cause you should know if it makes you sad_

_If it make you sad at me and is it all my fault so let me fix it please. _

_Cause you know that I'm always all for you. (2x)_

_What if it make you sad at me and it's all my fault so let me fix it please_

_Cause you know that I'm always all for you(2x)_

_The only one for you_

Watari's POV

Master L has put me up to the task of setting cameras to see De' Chevalier-san's face since he has noticed that her face never has been seen by him at a close range. I head over for the meeting room until I heard singing on the way. I let the curiosity take over this old man and head for the voice. The sound was angelic and soft. There was an open door and I saw that it was De' Chevalier- san herself.

Her voice was of the sirens themselves that lured men who sailed the seas to drown. It might actually put them to shame. As she finished her song, she started to sing another. As she did, her eyes held sadness and pain that weighed heavily on them.

_In this farewell, there's no blood. There's no alibi, cause I draw regret from the truth of a thousand lies. So let mercy come and wash away what I've done. _

_I'll face myself and cross out what I've become. Erase myself and let go of what I've done. Put to rest what you thought of me, while clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty. So let mercy come and wash away what I've done. _

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become. Erase myself and let go of what I've done. For what I've done_

_I start again. And whatever they may come. Today we'll sense and forgive me of what I've done._

_I'll face myself to cross out of what I've become. Erase myself and let go of what I've done. (Na na na na na na na)What I've done. (Na na na na na na na na)Forgive of what I've done._

Her eyes held guilt and the song had the most emotion as the 1st one. What is it about her that makes her expresses those emotions so strongly?

"All right. Now to wait for the others to see that I actually came early. I'll show them. Hee hee." She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. I wonder… well time to do the job Master L has sent me to do.


	5. Author Note Sorry

Author's Note

Sorry it took a while to update. I wanted to put this on the last chapter but I forgot.

L: You should remember to do whatever you should. You're the author.

Wah! I'm sorry L. Do you forgive me? (Puppy dog eyes)

L: I will if you update more and give me a cookie.

Yay! Here you go.

L takes cookie. Here come Light.

Light: Why does he get a cookie?

He asked for one and I don't like you. Sorry Light Fans, but I just don't.

Light: Fine. I'll just become God and have all the cookies in the world.

Yeah yeah… anyways L if you do the disclaimers that goes for the previous chapters and future, I'll give you a cookie and a cupcake.

L: Luna Kiyomizu does not own Deathnote or the songs in the previous chapter. The exceptions are the OC and the first song that was mentioned. Where's my cookie and cupcake?

Thank you L. Here.

Light, L and me: Read and review and we'll send you a smexy picture of Light and L.

Light and L: WHAT?

Oops… remember let me hear those reviews ok?

Runs from Light and L.


	6. Chapter 5

*~Recap~*

Her eyes held guilt and the song had the most emotion as the 1st one. What is it about her that makes her expresses those emotions so strongly?

"All right. Now to wait for the others to see that I actually came early. I'll show them. Hee hee." She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. I wonder… well time to do the job Master L has sent me to do.

Lunabell's POV

Well, I waited for Matsuda to come and asked if the world was ending. Seriously dude? I always show up at the last minute and the only time I came early, they automatically go to the apocalypse theory. Come on! Even Mogi gave me that look that clearly said that too!

Anyways, we were discussing the Kira case and as usual I tuned out the conference to think ahead of all that has happened relating to that. My thoughts shifted to my assignment last night. I wonder if I'm no better than Kira and deserve to die at his hands. I might as well be him, or this one crazed killer in Los Angeles. People dubbed it as the Wara-Ningyo case, or in L's point of view, L.A.B.B Murder case. Yes I know it. I mean this gu was leaving clues that had the police confused and the strange calling card, the dolls and I think strawberry jam.

Matsuda nudged me to look and pay attention. I thought about everything else instead of what I'm currently doing. People always consider me the bubbly person like Matsuda. It's not bad, but I wish that I was patronized less. Matsuda his maturity level is sometime in working order, just not the majority of the time. I, on the other hand, have more experience and maturity. I just don't show what I really think of this. Again, my mind has drifted away to my thoughts with a pocky stick in my mouth and my kitty hat.

Yagami- san just announced that Kira has killed more people, inmates. All have died of heart attacks, but the difference is that some were the normal, just die. However some have done an action before they died. 1 drew a pentacle in blood, 1 went to the bathroom and died there, and finally, 1 wrote a note. I didn't care about the other stuff the inmates did. I cared about the note that was written. If you read across the top, it says 'L did you know?'What is Kira going to say in his next note.

The thing I noticed was the ones that just died instantly to the one who were doing a weird action before they died. It was clearly obvious that Kira was just testing his power, method or whatever it is on these inmates.

Of course, I tune out the rest and leave my kitty hat on and fall asleep with a pocky stick in my mouth.

Watari's POV

My eyes stayed at Arte-san's direction, to see she was bought out of her inquiry when the announcement of Kira's latest victim. I notice now whenever she is thinking, she brings her cat hat (A/N ha it rhymesXD) to cover her eyes and sticks a pocky stick in her mouth and twirls it around. Her body tenses and relaxes as she is done making conclusions and theories. She reminds me very well of my young charge. I see that she is relaxing more than normal. I mentally chuckle as I see her sleeping with her sweet snack dangling from her mouth.

She also reminds me of the other children from Whammy's. Arte-san always has chocolate pocky on hand like Mello has chocolate bars. Matt is seen in my eyes as she lets her snack or a pencil in her mouth, similar to a cigarette. I should have Roger confiscate those from Matt. Near is what comes to mind when she plays with her kitty hat. Near would make his own sound effects and when he thinks , Arte-san's eyes are like his solid and deprived of emotion.

Even Beyond Birthday and A are seen within this young lass. She is an extraordinary girl. She might have been able to come to Whammy's. Master L has made his theories and the meeting has ended.

The day is done as I make my way to the hotel Master L has checked into. He was sitting in front of his computer looking at a case that was not related to the Kira case. It was about a man that was murdered by the infamous assassin Fire. There is not much to be told of this person. Just like Master L. All that is known that the person wears a fox mask and has a flaming red ruby color for hair and eye colors. There is nothing else.

"Master L, would that be about Fire?"

"Yes. I cannot figure out more about this person, not even the gender. I will solve it however."

"I know you can."

"Well, call upon me if you should need me."

"Yes, thank you Watari. Oh and the cameras you put up. She knew there were cameras. She had on her hand that read 'Stop watching people like a peeping tom if you can easily get caught.' She had caught me with camera installments."

"Has she peeked your interests?"

"She's making me feel frustrated. De' Chevalier-san has seen the cameras, gotten theories I have made only seconds before and seems the most intelligent one in the police force. I want to know what makes her tick. But I do know this. She is easily bored and loves pocky."

"I noticed."

"I wonder who is she really?" is the one question running through both men's minds.

Lunabell's POV

After waking up, I was called by Yagami-san. I trudged out of my seat and stood in front of his desk.

"Were you sleeping in the meeting?" Now I'm in for a long lecture. I nod truthfully.

"You have to pay attention. I know you have been tuning out the previous discussions. I have been letting it slide, but you need to show respect for L and be serious about this case. *sigh* I know you're an intelligent girl, more than the department, but you need to also give your insight in here. With your mind and L's, we can catch Kira together."

" I understand sir. I will give my thoughts on the case more frequently. Most of the people in the room dropped their jaws, except Yagami-san, Matsuda and Watari. Not that I can tell if he is surprised or not.

I never talk this formally unless I need to. When Yagami-san is talking to me at work he treats me like an employee. When we're alone, he considers me as a daughter. I had a man who took care of me when Mom died, but it wasn't like this. I mean the guy did take care of me, made sure I was educated, normally and otherwise, and loved me before he was taken away by the police.

"All right. Now that you understand, you may resume your work." He dismissed me. The day went on as usual. When I checked my phone, I saw that I had quite a few email for "Fire". All of them were requesting to kill Kira. This had me a little curious about how many people were wanting Kira to die.

The second I went home, I logged on to see my assignments. Almost all of them were Kira related. I checked who sent them and what do you know? The senders were from criminals. It disgusted how they were getting what they deserve, in a sense. I mean I can see where Kira is coming from, but isn't there another way? I had to search for a case that wasn't Kira.

After looking for a few minutes, I found one. A girl named Miko Chiri. She, apparently, has a lot of info on a mafia boss in Los Angeles, California. She has seen him and he wants her dead before she can spread the information. The girl was in the state of Vermont in America.

"*sigh*. I might have to take trip, but I can send my robot double." I know it may sound strange, but it does work. It uses the same methods I use and strength. It's made so that the police, or in case L, doesn't know the difference in force used.

"The bugs should be out. All I need to do is send it to Rick. Rick is my informant in the eastern part of the United States. I send the double to my informants in that area and they make sure, they see a perfect opportunity to kill my assignment. I do it this way when I can't leave my current place. This is not the time to leave. I turn the computer and do my night routine. I eat, bathe, change and sleep. Maybe by tomorrow, I'll listen to Yagami-san.

~A few days later~

Ok. I know I'm supposed to listen to the conferences and give my theories more, but I can't. I'm not used to it. However, it seems today got my attention. We came to the conclusion that Kira hacked into the police force and got information on criminals. Not only that, L was investigating us. Yagami-san stood in the front, for his announcement.

""We now know that Kira doesn't just target criminals. He'll kill anyone who opposes him. It's quite possible that we all may be killed by Kira. Think of your own lives, your families, and all the others you'd be leaving behind. If anyone wants to leave the investigation, now is the time. You won't be demoted if you choose not to stay. You have my word. But if you're not absolutely sure, then we don't need you. You have to be willing to fight against him even if that means making the ultimate sacrifice. That is all."

I can only lean back as I heard that. I have no family. The majority of the police force left. Matsuda, Yagami-san, Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita, Ide, Watari, and me were left in the room.

"Six men, huh?" Yagami-san muttered. Then he spoke louder intending for us to hear his next words. "Well seven, including myself. Still I'm grateful to see that there are as many as six of you willing to risk your lives to face evil." This was done on purpose for those who weren't faithful to the case. If they weren't wanting to continue the case with their lives, they had to leave. L started to speak.

"The fact that you have chosen to stay means you have a strong sense of justice. I trust all of you." Aizawa intervened.

"Hold on a second. L just said he's decided to 'trust us' now." I could almost see the air quotes around the words 'trust us.' "But honestly what reason do we have to trust him?" Seriously man? L has led us this far. There's always a reason towards what he does. Yagami-san agreed with Aizawa and asked if we can meet L in person.

I had to jump the bandwagon for this. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction bought it back. L has never shown his face in public, so I might as well take the chance to see it.

He said yes towards the propostion and told us where to meet him. The deal was done, but now we were heading there now. Ide left because he still didn't trust L.

"Hey Arte-chan." Matsuda calls me.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think L looks like and will he actually be there?" I could see why he would ask those questions. Ide believed that l would send a stand in like he did that broadcast he did long ago. I never heard of it personally, because I was in the bathroom taking a shower at the time.

"I don't know. So far, L has been unpredictable, but he sounds like a person of his word. He might actually be there, but he might not be what we expect him to be. We gotta be careful about that." I reply. He nods slowly, as he's processing on what I just said.

A few minutes, we made it to the hotel he was staying at. And in the next few minutes, we were going to see L, in person.

A/N: I know I didn't put the broadcast, but all of us should know it… I think. Anyway, I'm starting to get mini writer's block, so it's going to be a while unfortunately. I hope this will satisfy you until I get the ball rolling on this story.

L: You should eat more sugar. It will help you.

If I eat anymore sweets, I'll be broke.

Light: I'm hardly mentioned in this.

I know, but my Oc doesn't know you yet. She will though.

Lunabell: I don't think I wanna though.

Why?

Lunabell:He looks too cocky.

I sort of agree to that. Anyway…

Luna, L, Light, and Lunabell: READ AND REVIEW TO HELP SUPPORT LUNA THROUGH HER WRITER'S BLOCK!

Please…My head hurts from thinking up so many ideas that don't work and having no thoughts and schoolwork. Review to give me brainpowers.


	7. Chapter 6

~Recap~

A few minutes, we made it to the hotel he was staying at. And in the next few minutes, we were going to see L, in person.

We went towards the room specified in L's description. All of us were pretty anxious, even me. I know I could be suspected of killing L, if anyone knows I'm Fire. Although, no one does. Yagami-san knocked on the door and a deep voice said that we could come in.

We did as we were allowed and saw a man. A man with dark onyx eyes and black hair, which is in contrast to his white skin color and shirt was in front of us and scratches his foot with his other foot. I thought he looked like a panda, especially with those bags under his eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept in forever. His posture reminds me of a story I read called The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The difference between the 2 is that L is taller. I'm not saying he's ugly or cute. But his back makes him look short, but I'm shorter than him and he's leaning forward.

"Hello, I am L."

"I'm Yagami of the NPA," Yagami-san shows L his police badge. I can't help, but think 'really?' Thi is way to easy. Even now I'm wearing my hat over the upper half of my face.

"uh, Matsuda." Following Yagami-san's example, including everyone else. When it came to my turn, I stood there like nothing's happening, until Yagami-san cleared his throat for me to take a hint. I sighed mentally.

"I'm at no liberty to release my name or lift my hat, so please continue." Yagami-san ignored my comment and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry that we're late. The 6 of us" He was interrupted by L pretending that his finger was a gun and pointed at us, well except for me. Everyone else was taken by surprised. Aizawa asked what was L doing and he explained his intentions.

"If I was Kira, you would be dead, Soichiro Yagami-san, chief of the NPA. Kira needs a name and a face to kill. But you already knew that. Everyone, aside from the young woman, would be dead. Please do not give out your names so carelessly. Instead let us value our lives."

I smile to myself about this little fact. Not that I like people I like ding, but I like being right. "Please leave your cell phones, handhelds, and other communication devices on that table and make sure they are off." He goes for his chair and sits in a position that would explain his really bad posture.

I did as he said and I sit on the floor Indian style, closest to his chair. He looks at me with those onyx eyes. Now that I look closer they're actually a silver gray. His eyes are just dilated to make his eyes look of an onyx color.

"Now if the young woman would like to introduce herself and show me what she looks like we will begin." I took off my hat so he could have a name to match the face.

L's POV

Now that De' Chevalier-san is here, I can see who she is. She removed her hat that concealed the upper half of her face. I stared at her face. Her looks were of average traits, but her hair and eyes were more defined and beautiful. I cannot even deny that fact. She had long light brown hair with sapphire eyes. Her skin was white and pale, but like mine. A little tan is seen if looked closer.

"My name is Artemis De' Chevalier. You can call me Arte-san if you want or any other honorific." Her voice was of angels. It was not too high-pitched or low that showed age. It was at a perfect pitch. _'Well I'll know more about her later.'_

Lunabell's POV

The task force just watched with their surprise apparent, watching of the world's greatest detective, some of their mouths slightly opened. L took an experimental sip of the tea, before making a face and then adding a dozen sugar cubes. Matsuda bravely attempted to break the silence, that I commend him for it at this point in awkward quietness.

"Um, excuse me, L?" he asked.

"From now on I'll have to ask that you stop calling me L. It's Ryuzaki now. Just to be safe." I look at him from where I'm sitting and he

"Uh, ok Ryuzaki," Matsuda answered his usual 'I'm lost and I don't get it face'.

"If we know that he needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the number of victims, by keeping criminals names from the news?" '_Good idea Matsuda, just not one that would work for our situation right now.'_

"If we do that we'll only be putting the general public at risk," L said, stirring his tea with a spoon. Though the way he was holding it was unusual. It was as if the spoon would break or it held a disease. I do know why…I think. Maybe not to leave any fingerprints?

"The general public?" Ukita asked aloud.

"Why?" Aizawa inquired.

"Kira is childish and he hates losing," L answered, like this explained everything. He was right, but the explanation wasn't specific. It meant that Kira would make his move to kill if we were to take away the source of names, like a little kid who got his candy taken away. I thought about this and I might as well watch this thing go by and talk when needed.

"But how do you…" Matsuda trailed off.

"Just what do mean," Yagami-san finished.

"Well, I am also childish and I hate to lose," he responded. I mentally giggle at what he just said and how. It didn't match how he was. "That's how I know." He took another sip of his tea, slurping it slightly.

"Ryuzaki," Yagami-san said, "would you mind being a little more specific for us."

"Early on in the investigation, I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast." Which I missed "Up until then we thought Kira would only go after criminals, but as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand-in. Also as soon as I said we knew he was in the Kanto region, in defiance he made sure his next victims came from within Japan, as if to say, 'Whatta ya gonna do about it?'" L paused and drank more tea. "He's met each of my challenges head on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?"

"I guess," Matsuda started, but I finished for him. I got bored being quiet.

"If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil. That's exactly how Kira thinks. Like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum," I muttered softly. He looked at me his eyes widening slightly in surprise, not that it was apparent to anyone else but me.

"Exactly," he nodded. "In any case, let's look at another way we can use the media to draw him out."

"But how?" Aizawa asked, shifting forward in his seat slightly. L brought his hand to his mouth.

" A bluff. Anyone got any ideas for one?" I say really bored. I wish I had my pocky.

"How about something like this, 'Death of FBI agents infuriates the US.' 'Latest killings anger the international policing community.' 'Nations agree to send fifteen hundred investigators to Japan.' For Kira, this will be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone as a potential threat, psychologically he'll start to feel cornered and that'll cause him to make some sort of drastic action."

"That's interesting," Ukita said smiling.

"So he'll think there are fifteen hundred, when there are really only eight of us," Aizawa deduced. "And since none of these investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them."

"It just might work," Ukita added enthusiastically about the idea of the bluff.

"Well, before we celebrate," L said sarcastically, "I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case." We all nodded. "Kira works alone." L brought his thumb to his mouth, again. I think it's a habit, but a cute one._ 'Wait… Cute?' _

"He had access to all our classified information."

"What evidence do you have that he's working alone?" Aizawa asked.

"Hold on Aizawa," Yagami-san interjected. "Let's listen to his entire theory before asking questions."

"We know he needs a name and a face to kill," L continued, ignoring the interruption. "And to some extent he can control a victim's time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much, please keep that in mind. And listen carefully to what I have to say next."

L pulls out a marker and began drawing diagrams to go along with his explanation on a very expensive coffee table. The summary of it was L suspected that Kira had to be one of the people being investigated between the fourteenth and nineteenth of December. The task force gasped in wonder and in amazement. L then brought out a huge stack of files. I hate paperwork.

"These are files provided by the FBI and they contain additional information you might find useful. For obvious reasons you're not permitted to take these from this room, but-" the poor panda man was interrupted.

"Amazing!" Matsuda interrupted. "There might only be six of us, but with this much information we should be able to cover a lot of ground!"

"We'll split into two teams," Aizawa decided. "One team traces the FBI agents, the other looks at the heart attack victims."

"There weren't that many people who had access to information from headquarters and of those the FBI only investigated a small group in the first five days," Matsuda continued. I feel L's slipping and I leaned back to watch this unravel and see L lose his calmness.

"Yeah, yeah," Aizawa agreed. L frowned. Apparently he dislikes being interrupted. He did say it before the meeting. Now here it comes.

"So," he drawled. Ah… he did lose it. Why do I like doing this? The reason is simple. It's funny. "Does anyone have any questions?" Everyone made a "huh?" noise. Yagami-san spoke up.

"Actually, Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you, and it pertains to what you said earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown us your face mean that you've lost? By just being here are you admitting defeat to Kira?" Well, that was partially right.

"That's showing you my face to you know and sacrificing the lives of twelve FBI agents, I have lost the battle." He paused before, speaking again. But when he did, his voice was full of conviction.

"But I'm not going to lose the war. This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we are all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes." He gave a small smile, one that didn't suit him. It was slightly goofy, like a small child that was just taught how to smile properly, but it looked…adorable like the panda he looks like. "And that justice will prevail no matter what."

That is what set a fire underneath everyone's butt with a sparkle of new determination to solve this case. Even me. I smile crookedly, like the little trickster I was. Everyone started to answer to this speech.

"Yeah that's right."

"I like the sound of that."

"We can do this."

"Alright then. Let's do this, Ryuzaki." Everyone smiled towards L, their spirits lifted. Even Yagami-san smiled, accepting that this odd quirky man was L. Then L might as well, have gotten Kira to kill the mood.

" Before you leave, I will have question everyone." Why me? Oh well.

Longest chapter I did.

L: See what the power of eating a copious amount of sugar does for you?

Aside from giving you diabetes and cavities?

L: *Pouts* Luna-chan is a meany.

I'M SORRY L! LUNA HAS A LOT OF WORK TO DO!*Glomps L and rubs cheeks with his and cries.* I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE YOU WANT! Can you forgive me?

L: You're forgiven. Please read and review and remember that Luna Kiyomizu does not own Deathnote.


	8. Chapter 7

~RECAP~

Even Yagami-san smiled, accepting that this odd quirky man was L. Then L might as well, have gotten Kira to kill the mood.

" Before you leave, I will have question everyone." Why me? Oh well.

One by one we were questioned. I was killing time by humming and moving in positions that prove me to be flexible. Right now, I was flat on my chest while my feet were in front of my face. I was wiggling my toes and I saw everyone look at me.

"What?" Ukita was the one to answer.

"Doesn't that hurt to be in that position?" I shook my head no and Mastuda was finished with his questioning with L and saw me.

"WHOA! Arte-chan doesn't that hurt though?" I shook my head no and saw L raise an eyebrow at my position. He looks cute like that. Wait… cute? Did I just say that?

"Next, Aizawa-san." I'm pretty sure he was going to save me last. Later on he called me in. I wonder what he was going to ask. Probably a trick. We went into a nice room that had cream colored walls and marble table. L waved into the chair across the one he was sitting at. He had a cup of coffee and a bowl of sugar cubes. He was adding them until it was right for him, It wasn't even coffee. More like a brown syrup or paste.

L took out 3 photos. All of which were suicide note by the victims of Kira who wrote them. There were numbers on the back. Without the numbers the way it would read was 'L did you know that Gods of death love apples?' With the numbers, it would read out 'L did you know love apples Gods of death?' It's pretty obvious that L is testing me, but I know what the answer is for this.

"Is there a fourth note?" He looks at me confused.

"There is one isn't there? And that there is a message in these notes."

"Would you like to elaborate on your theory?"

"All right then. The message that Kira was giving us is 'L did you know that Gods of death love apples?' You see the numbers on the back was your way to corner Kira or at the very least narrow down suspects. If I were Kira, I would know the number of notes needed to show my message. You placed the print numbers on the back of the cards to throw off Kira and have reason for him to throw out the possibility of the other message without completely giving away the fact he is Kira. But I believe you created a fourth fake note in order to trap Kira even further. Kira wouldn't consider a fourth note because he was the one to have made all the notes to be written. He wouldn't have thought any more about the second meaning when he had a probable reason to dismiss it from being the true message," I explained.

L had been staring at me with what I think was in amazement. When I was done he slowly brought his thumb up to his mouth. He muttered "Astonishing". I could feel my face blush at his words and his stare. "Your deductive skills are quite extraordinary. You managed to be correct about everything, even the fake note. I had expected you to at the very least decide that the second message was incomplete, but you went far beyond my expectations." He seemed to go into his own little world at this revelation.

"But a few things that can disprove of me not being Kira. I know that I'm probably setting myself up for it, but it is easier say of why it can be when I'm innocent than why it can't be when I'm guilty. Well, always go through every suspect before dismissing them. I'm just helping you on that aspect."

L looked at my eyes. They look like deep pits that you can easily lose yourself in. He nodded at my explanation.

"Well I already know that you can't be Kira. The reason is because you are willing to state why you can be Kira. However, there is a slight percentage of that statement being right."

"I'm going guess it is less than 2."

"1 actually. It is because of your high intelligence." Well at least he's honest. I knew it would be less than 1. I just wanted to see if he would lie. Not that he had a reason to anyway.

"Before you go, I want to know why you would be involved with a case that you could lose your life in."

Well I can't honestly say that I'm getting paid to by guys from the underground as Fire. I can't think of a reason right now. I might be as well truthful about this part."Artemis-san?" I look at L. "You've been staring at the floor for the past 3 minutes. Are you okay?"

"Yeah just think about the reason why. You see, I have thought that criminals needed to be punished, just not like this. I can even say the same for the man who shot my mother. My father abandoned her when he heard I was born. As every grieving kid, I wanted that man to die, but I was more intelligent than every other kid, so I knew I could just leave it be and make sure that no one else suffers the same fate as me. Since then, I have become an orphan."

That was partially the truth. I was raised, but by a guy that helped me earn my title as Fire. As I gaze at L, his eyes were like mine. He knows what it's like to be an orphan with no actual parents to look over you. He has been through what I have, not exactly, but to live with no parents. I wonder when he lost his.

It's hard to see someone in your position. He might have been lucky to have been in an orphanage from the pity in his eyes or someone taking care of him. It makes you think, 'What did we do to deserve such torment?' Screw that logic. I come and go as I please and do whatever I need to do.

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been an orphan?"

"Since I was 3."

"Hmmm. You may go now. It will be a pleasure working with you."

"Me as well. I will see you later, Ryuzaki." Then I left to see my assignments as Fire.

*~L's POV~*

As Artemis-san leaves, I cannot help but feel pity to her. Why do I feel, for lack of a better word, sad when she said her reason? I asked for it, but I feel like my stomach is twisting around. Is this what people call guilt? Do I feel guilty asking Artemis-san a personal question?

I stare at the city below my window and think over my past. I lost my family at a young age and had been transferred to many orphanages. I would cause mischief to everyone, until I met Quillish. He has been a father figure to me, but she had no one to take care of her. I had others around me. Roger and Quillish were there with me. I had cake and almost everything given to me. I wonder why do I care so much for this young woman. Could it be that I… no not again. Every single time they always ended up dying. They were always the light to the darkness that I was constantly in. If only a flame like that can just appear. My eyes peered to the night sky that wasn't like in England.

'_If I were to die in the process of this case, I want to see a flame that burns brighter than the heavens. A flame that moves the darkness away, even just for a small amount of time. Maybe if she can, she'll guide me away from the darkest depths of my being.'_


	9. Chapter 8

Recap~

'_If I were to die in the process of this case, I want to see a flame that burns brighter than the heavens. A flame that moves the darkness away, even just for a small amount of time. Maybe if she can, she'll guide me away from the darkest depths of my being.'_

Lunabell's POV

I can't honestly say that was a piece of cake. Being questioned by L… it was nerve wracking. I had to be extremely careful to not let myself slip up. I sigh out of exhaustion. As I check my assignments and I found one that was weird. It was the man L himself. My line was open to anyone since I helped both police and criminals. The police just doesn't know it, but L does. I help by using my associates stationed around the world. One I knew he contacted with was Naomi Misora. She was a friend of mine and didn't know I was Fire.

**L: I would like to speak to you on a pressing matter. I am sure you have heard that a serial killer named Kira.**

**Flame: Yes I have. Some of my clients asked of me to look in the matter.**

**L: Hmmm. That is understandable, considering criminals are dying. I know you help the police, but the majority are criminals.**

**Flame: I do not concern myself with my clients' personal reasons. I do my job and that is it, like you. **

**L: True. Back to the matter at hand, I would like you to assist in this case.**

**Flame: It would kill 2 birds with 1 stone, but how will I know have my freedom after he case. As you know, I am also considered a criminal, a very dangerous one like Beyond Birthday. However, his downfall was that he did not consider the fact that someone might intervene on his last kill, well attempted suicide.**

**L: Yes. I do promise you that you will not be arrested.**

I suppose that make me feel better, but if he does try to be sneaky, I can hide in the shadows again. Oh sweet irony. I'm the fire, hiding in the dark.

**Flame: All right then you have cooperation on this case.**

**L: Tell me what you know of the case.**

**Flame: I know that you have narrowed the suspect to be in the Kanto region of Japan, a high school student is a probable suspect, he hacked into police files and needs a face and a name of the person he kills.**

**L: You seem to know a bit of the case.**

**Flame: Those are the basics that are pretty obvious.**

**L:Yes. Are you in Japan? You can help by coming and contributing in person.**

**Flame: Sorry, but I do not reveal my face or little bits of my identity unless a situation calls for it. This isn't it. I am willing to compromise with you. I will have a separate line open for you personally so no one can track you. My programs are able to prevent hackers. You can use this line to contact me anytime about anything pertaining to the case.**

**L: All right. You have a deal. I look forward to working with you.**

I have to make sure that he doesn't say anything about me working with him. I can see the faces of everyone when they hear Fire is working alongside them.

**Flame: I also have a request.**

**L: Yes?**

**Flame: Do not say anything about this until you deem it necessary for them to know. People cannot hear that I am working alongside with you.**

**L: I won't.**

**L has logged off**

Well it looks like that L has to ask help from me. How can I fake my way through this? I guess I can use my old dummy system. I always am prepared for situations like this.However what concerns me the most if he sees right through it. I can't say that I'm not confident, but I'm not too doubtful.

All I need to make sure is that he doesn't. Well something interesting will happen today.

~A few days later ~

I just remembered that I had a day off. Yagami-san said I worked hard on the force for someone my age. He said to relax, but I can't really. Tonight, I have to go on another assignment. Some guy was found and has information that could endanger my client's position, whatever it is. But first, I have to get to work. I never want to stay alone for long. If I do I might see something I might not like. I work part-time at a maid café. I know it's not something you would see a police officer do, but in case if someone were to figure out I have a secret, I could just say I was embarrassed to say this.

It's not bad. I do have fun. It's exciting. I like the maid dress. It was a black dress that reached above my knees and showed my shoulders. Lace was underneath the black dress and the bottom of my apron. My hair is always tied in 2 mini pigtails and the rest is down. A headdress is included of course. Today we have a theme and it happens to be 'Spirit and ghosts'. So today, we dress up as spirits. I chose to be a kitsune, a fox spirit. I had to keep my hair a vibrant red, so I used my powers. But the little embers and flame was cooled down, so no one would be freaked out. I learned I could keep one of my eyes blue and the other red. I came through the back door and saw the other girls I worked with.

"RIKA!"

Did I forget to mention that I have an alias here? I had to keep the appearance. Hana, a girl who had long black hair was wearing a white kimono that hung off her shoulders and a white veil over her head. She obviously was a yuki-onna. She tackled me to the floor.

"Rika! It's been awhile. You're going to be what? A Kappa? A Yosei?" They all know I take a leave of absence, so I don't attract attention to myself. They keep me updated on what they do and I call in if I can come in to work.

Satomi came in to see me and she smiles at me. Satomi has dark green hair that was a pixie cut and was a hakama and with large black wings. The black hakama pants was mid thigh and the sleeves for the red shirt were long. She really looked the part if you imagine her to be angry.

"Yeah. You called Satoko to be a kitsune, right?" I nod. "Well, we'll wait for you in your costume." They both dragged me to the locker room and I start to change. I strip to wear a shine priestess costume. There was a hole that was big enough for the fox tail base. I made it to move like a real one, including the ears. They both matched my hair color and had white at the tips. The shrine priestess uniform was like Satomi's. The only thing is the different colors and the pants was shorter. It almost was to half way of my thighs, but closer to my butt. I checked the tail and ears if they move all right and left. Satomi and Hana stood there with gaping mouths. A second later, they started their moments.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA! RIKA YOU LOOOOOOOOK SOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

"SOOOOOO ADOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAABBLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEE!"

Everyone else came to see me and they started to squeal. While doting on me, I noticed the café was going to open.

"Guys, we're going to open soon." They looked at the clock and seemed as if they were ready for war. Then back to my tail and ears. They moved and they started again. After that, we got ready. Our first customer came in and Hana, Satomi, and I bowed while my ears and tail mover for effect.

"Good morning Master." Satomi took over.

"Please follow me to show you to your seat master." A light blush took over the guy and nodded dumbly. He was a regular for Satomi.

Time passed by and more customers packed the place. By now it was about 6. They thought all of us were adorable, especially the guys. I was waiting on 2 guys.

"Hello Masters. Would you like a drink to start today?" They nodded.

"I'd like an iced tea."

"I want an iced coffee." I smile at them and bowed.

"Yes Masters. They will come momentarily."

"Yes Ri-chan." They were my regulars. They came whenever they catch wind that I'll come in. Usually, Satoko was the one to update the customers when I was coming. She's the manager. She helps sometimes, so we wouldn't be overworked or stressed. A bell was heard and I went to the door. I bowed respectively.

"Welcome home Master. Would you like me to escort you to an open seat?" I lift my head and saw L. His eyes widen at the sight of me. I laugh nervously and smiled. I moved to the side and gestured to the inside of the café.

"Please follow me Master."

He nods and walks closer to me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll tell you soon."

We walk to an open table near the back where no one will reprimand him and my tail and ears starts to move nervously as I feel. I cannot believe he's here. My face might as well match my hair.

*~L's POV~*

I was starting to want to walk outside. I do need a break from Matsuda and the case. I've been wanting to see if there was a great place for cake and coffee. Watari's is always good, but a change might be needed. I never liked the concept of change, but I have a feeling this might be a unique event. I walk away from the computers to tell Watari where I was going to be. He gave me a scarf to dress warmly and I wore my shoes. They never feel comfortable, but I had to wear them. Everything about the case in my mind. How is it that Kira can kill? What is he doing? This case will be difficult, but even if I die, my successors will capture him. Speaking of them, I hope that they are not causing much trouble. Knowing them, they are.

Mello will be arguing and bullying Near. Near will ignore and agitate Mello. Matt will be on the sidelines playing video games. They may have their problems, but together, they can be the perfect L. Now Artemis appears in my mind. She was beautiful by society's standards and my opinion. Wait… I can't think that way about her. But she is more intelligent than the others. My mind always seem to drift towards her.

A sign comes into view and a little logo of a top hat with stitches, and a tea cup. It was a moderate sized building and it looked good to look into. A sign was next to the door that said spirit day with little will o' the wisps and willow trees. _'This is piquing my interest more and more.' _It just came to my knowledge that this place is a maid café. I wonder how their cake is.

I walk through the front door and see people at almost every table. The waitresses were costumes that were of Japanese mythological spirits. A girl as a kitsune came and greeted me in. She bows down as her fox ears and tail move. I wonder if she made them herself. It must be if it moves in exact movement. Hold on… is that Artemis-san?

"Welcome home Master. Would you like me to escort you to an open seat?" she raises her head and my theory was right. It was Artemis-san. Her hair was red and shining, like fire. Even her eyes were of a crimson color, just like my one of my previous successor, Beyond Birthday. Her eyes widen in recognition of me. She seats me to a table in the back.

One thought crosses my mind as I look at the short shrine priestess costume and the ears and tail that move like they are natural when she walks away.

'_Cute.'_

I see her move around the café to work and she looks as if she enjoys the work. She smiles and laughs. An unfamiliar feeling was in the bottom of my stomach when I see 2 guys look at Arte-chan. Hold the phone… Arte-chan? Why did I just call her that? Why do I feel like this when I see any man look at Arte-chan? I mean Artemis-san. I stare at her as she gives me a cup of coffee with a bowl of sugar cubes.

"I'll tell you another time, but as of now just enjoy being here." She says with a smile and goes back. Her red hair was swaying side to side and it appeared to like a flame. That just reminded me of my conversation with Fire. My train of thought was halted by a loud sound. A scream… Artemis-san's sceam.

CliffHanger! I'm so mean to make all of you wait.

Beyond: Huh, maybe I should punish you for that.*Brings out a knife*

NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

*Beyond Stabs Luna. Luna sees it is a plastic knife*

"BEYOOOOND!"

Beyond: That was your punishment. I can't just kill you and not let the story continue.

Well time to do the end…

Beyond and Luna: Read and review

Ps from Luna: If you're reading my other story "The Snow white Shinigami" for Kuroshitsuji, who do you think Alice should be with William or Undertaker? Check out the poll in my profile.


End file.
